gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chip2007
This users on a two week wikibreak contributions * congressman Alex Shrub * Mr Black *[[Katagorie Bild Rockstar and other stuff i dont care to mention Caretaker Please note that you are not the caretaker of this wiki and never were. We currently have a staff system, which includes the two people who this site Thai420 and Gboyers/Xenon. You can view that staff structure here. Gboyers reverted your claim on your talk page because it was false, so please do not revert back to your edit. A-Dust 12:37, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Fan Fiction Hi. Please can you ensure that any Fan Fiction and non-GTA related information is kept inside your User space. For example User:Chip2007/Grand Theft Auto Deliverance. Thanks - Gboyers (?) 18:23, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Categories Hi. Please ensure that all pages are named and categorised according to GTA Wiki:Consistency. The correct way of naming and categorising game information is "Missions in GTA Vice City". Do not use "GTA Vice City Missions", and make sure you use "GTA Vice City" for the game, and "Vice City" for the place. Also, make sure you spell Cat'e'''gory right. Yes, everything should go back to a basic root category. Underneath Category:Missions there are the individual games, such as Category:Missions in GTA Vice City, and under that there are the individual missions, eg Riot. There should ''also be a page for many categories, such as Missions in GTA Vice City, which is used to show the information in different ways, such as using tables (like here). If you have any large-scale suggestions or changes, please discuss them on my talk page or on Consistency talk - Gboyers (?) 17:15, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Note We appreciate you contributing to this wiki, but please could you constrain your edits to encyclopaedic content? If you have any fan fiction, or if you want to create different versions of existing pages (eg timelines), please create them inside your user space. For example, User:Chip2007/Pagename. As for userboxes, use for your age, and for any single-use-only infoboxes. Only create a new template when lots of other people will be using it, and where it is impossible to centralise it into an adaptable template (like those two I just linked to). You do not need to create a category for talk pages. They are visible at . Also, please remember that Cat'e'''gory has an E in it. Please try to fit into this wiki, and if you do not know how to do something, please ask - Gboyers (?) 18:11, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :You don't need to edit your user page every time you edit/create a page on the wiki. Everything you do is recorded on your user contributions at - and if you turn your profile into a Social Profile (just press the button) then your most recent edits show up on your page - Gboyers (?) 22:17, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Patroller Request Hi. Thanks for asking to become a Patroller on GTA Wiki. However, the correct method to apply is shown at GTA Wiki:Promotion. The formal procedure involves a peer review process. Gboyers (?) 21:52, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Staff Templates To answer the question on your user page, please do '''not' use the staff templates. Not only are you not a member of the current staff, but you have never been on the staff (including the GTA Wikia), so why would you use the staff templates? A-Dust 22:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :First, please continue this dicussion on either my talk page or on this page, not on your own userpage. Secondly, you have, as stated above, never been a caretaker here or on the GTA Wikia. Myself and Chief of Staff were the staff members who maintained the site until its merger with GTA Wiki. A-Dust 23:22, 18 April 2008 (UTC) 1603 Article There was no attempt on your part to redirect the article to your userpage. The article was deleted earlier today for being worthless, as there is nothing from Rockstar Games that even suggests that the articles content is true. Please do not recreate the article. If you do, it will de deleted again. A-Dust 23:11, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Issues with main page edits Hi, Chip. First, let me start by saying I really appreciate your monitoring and fixing problems you see on the main page. It's a real support to everyone to have someone looking out! The issue you seem to be having is with some edits made by GuildKnight on the main page. Just to let you know, she is one of our best editors, and I'm sure her intentions were altruistic. I can furthermore absolutely guarantee that her edits were not intended as vandalism, as she is also a SysOp on this wiki. In the future, such issues should really be dealt with by talking to the editor whose edits you are concerned with before assuming vandalism. One of our tenets is to assume good faith of our fellow editors, and to discuss things before action is taken. It really makes for a more smoothly running wiki if we all start from the standpoint of assuming someone is not trying to cause a disruption. I will talk to GuildKnight about this, but you really should discuss this with her, as I can assure you she is a reasonable and intelligent person. Eganio''Talk'' 03:16, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi again. Thanks for taking the time to iron this issue out with GuildKnight. It's always best when people get along and communicate with each other! ;-) Eganio''Talk'' 21:06, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Main Page Regarding your problem report on the Main Page #11339, could you please take a screenshot and upload it so we can identify the problem. I would appreciate it if you didn't edit the page unless you know exactly how to fix the problem. Also, it would be good if you used the "Show Preview" button to examine your edits before saving them. That way you can see if it works or not, and it stops people editing and breaking pages unneccessarily. Gboyers talk 00:52, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm not seeing the same overlap you're describing... what browser are you using, and what resolution? --GuildKnightTalk2me 02:06, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::GuildKnight, I think you hit the nail on the head: every time I log on using my newer computer (with the latest version of IE and 1680x1024 resolution), everything is fine. However, when I use an older computer (with an older version of IE and 1024x768 resolution), everything is shifted out of place and overlapping, making it totally illegible. Eganio''Talk'' 23:09, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Talk Pages Chip - PLEASE remember to sign your name after comments on talk pages using ~~~~ - otherwise we have no idea who left that comment and we have to start comparing diffs. Also, please do NOT make a new section/heading/subject/headline for your reply - only do that if its starting a NEW discussion. Everyone else seems to be able to do these basic things. Also, why are you calling yourself the "CDO" for this wiki? What do you mean by that? And for Memory Alpha - even though it looks like you have only made 5 edits there? You are not a member of Wikia staff, you are not a member of GTA Wiki Staff, and unless you can grasp the basic principles of being part of this community, you never could be. Gboyers talk 21:52, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Representing yourself as staff Hi Chip2007. It seems there is a bit of a problem, in that some of the things you are saying are giving the misleading impression that you are Wikia staff. I'm sure that's not what you mean to do, but when you say "CDO mean community development Officer its a position i hold for wikia" then people are going to think that you work for Wikia. So I need to ask you to be more careful, and to be sure that you don't say anything that might confuse people into thinking you are Wikia staff. Please can you also check your user pages to make sure that nothing on them will mislead people in this way. Many thanks -- sannse (talk) 22:09, 17 November 2008 (UTC) (real Wikia staff :) :Hi Chip. I work for Wikia. You can see me on the staff page at http://www.wikia.com/wiki/staff. That means I know the other people who work for Wikia, and who doesn't. I'm afraid that if you keep misrepresenting yourself as staff, I will have to block you from Wikia. It's not fair to other users to confuse them like this. Regards -- sannse (talk) 14:22, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Chip, you are not Wikia staff. I know this for certain. I'm afraid this is your last warning. If you don't stop misrepresenting yourself as staff I will have to block you from Wikia. -- sannse (talk) 20:44, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sorry Chip, I'm afraid this account is now blocked on all Wikia. Please feel free to email community@wikia.com if you want to discuss this further. -- sannse (talk) 15:19, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :Chip - please do not attempt to unblock yourself. The above block is a Wikia-wide block, and is not confined to GTW. And please stop lying, especially directly to staff and administrators. I have also enforced a 6 month block from GTW, so you will continue to be blocked even if your wikia-wide block expires or otherwise ends. Gboyers talk 20:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC)